bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Lumagrowl
Lumagrowl ( ) is a wolf/fox-like Bakugan with six tails who when in Bakugan form almost resembles Hynoid. He was partnered with Kazarina and together they made up the Haos team for the Twelve Orders. Information Description Lumagrowl was partners with Kazarina of the Twelve Orders. It hardly ever shows emotion making it difficult to tell what it's thinking. The Swords, which equip Lumagrowl's tail, attack all round from close to intermediate range making it a lethal foe. Spreading out the tails in a special way unleashes a strong lightning bolt to immobilize its opponents. He also creates a cage around the body with the tail, which illuminates and blocks the opponent's attack. He holds a large rivalry with Aranaut, which comes to a head when they battle on Gundalia, but he does show a sense of honor when he surrenders after Kazarina's death. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia In episode 52, he was seen at war with Dharak, Strikeflier, Sabator, Lythirus and Krakix on a video Professor Clay watched from an unknown source. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In episode 1, he was seen in Dan's Illusion alongside all of the Twelve Orders Bakugan. In episode 11, he tried to destroy the 1st Neathian Shield alongside Krakix and Strikeflier and they were successful. In episode 14, he battled Aranaut and Raptorix alongside Krakix when all of the Twelve Orders came to destroy Neathia's Second Shield and get to The Sacred Orb. He was doing very good until the Sacred Orb sent all the Gundalians back to Gundalia. In episode 17, he battled Lumino Dragonoid alongside Phosphos. He won the first round but lost in the second round due to Dan and Hawktor appeared to help Lumino Dragonoid. So Shun and Dan switch back Bakugan and Lumagrowl los in the third round of the battle. When Kazarina is about to punish Lena for their loss, Lena summons Phosphos to attack her, but Lumagrowl appears and knocks Phosphos out. In episode 19, he appears attacking Plitheon alongside Lythirus and both of them take down Plitheon with no abilties for abandoning Jesse with himself calling his actions "Despicable". In episode 24, he battled Aranaut and Hawktor. He also used his Battle Gear, (Barias Gear) and the battle couldn't be decided due to the episode finishing before they could defeat them. In episode 25, he defeated Aranaut but was defeated by Hawktor's Battle Gear, Swayther. In epsiode 26, he was seen in a flashback using Barias Gear to kill Jin and capture Aranaut. In episode 27, he battled Coredem and he won even though Coredem was using Rock Hammer. He also used his Battle Gear (Barias Gear) in both rounds and defeats him with ease. In episode 32, he battled Aranaut and Sabator alongside Lythirus in the first round and used his Battle Gear (Barias Gear). When he uses Barias Gear he made the ground break to make Fabia, Nurzak, Aranaut and Nurzak die alongside Lythirus. In the second round he battles Sabator and Aranaut alongside Lythirus. Also when they were shown losing he was joined by Phosphos, Contestir and Plitheon. He later retreats alongside Kazarina, Plitheon, Jesse, Phosphos, Lena, Contestir and Zenet due to Stoica used a deadly ability card that Lythrius would drown everyone in the battle called''' Death End Merman'. In episode 33, he is shown be sleeping in Bakugan form at times and attacked Shun and Hawktor when he suspected that they were trespassing. In epsidoe 34, he watched Dharak evolve into Phantom Dharak alongside Barodius, Kazarina, Krakix and Gill. Also when Barodius renamed him Phantom Dharak (even know that is his real/true name), Lumagrowl said "I like it" meaning he may like the name Phantom Dharak. In episode 35, he battled Aranaut and Aranaut's Battle Gear (Battle Crusher). He also used his Battle Gear (Barias Gear) and he and Kazarina fled the battle though but later he used his Battle Gear Level 2 to defeat Aranaut, Blitz Dragonoid and Coredem. He later battles Dragonoid Colossus alongside Lythirus, Strikeflier and Krakix but the battle didn't start due to the episode finishing. In epsidoe 36, he battled Blitz Dragonoid, Dragonoid Colossus, Akwimos, Hawktor, Aranaut, Linehalt, and Coredem alongside Krakix, Strikeflier, and Lythirus. They were not doing good at all because they defeated everyone except himself so his opponents went to Neathia but he grabbed hold of Aranaut to prevent him from leaving as well so they could fight. During the fight, when Kazarina starts to grow impatient, she summons several Mobile Assault Vehicles, something that upsets Lumagrowl and the battle couldn't be decided due to the episode finishing. In episode 37, he continues his battle against Aranaut and uses his Battle Gear (Barias Gear). When Kazarina activates '''Barias Gear Lightning '''he destroys his back-up Mobile Assault Vehicles since he wanted to destroy Aranaut himself but Kazarina left him to battle Aranaut by himself due to him destroying the back up Mobile Assaults Vehicles. He was winning but when he saw Kazarina's dead body he said "What" and Aranaut then defeats him. He later surrenders like a real man and he then walks off into the shadows with Kazarina's body, mourning the loss of his partner. It is unknown what became of him after that. Ability Cards * '''Arcadia Sword': Has several different effects. (The brawler decides what effect it does). :# Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Lumagrowl. :# Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Fang Dome: Adds 300 Gs to Lumagrowl. * Flashing Peaker: Nullifies the opponent's ability. (The ability only activated if Lumagrowl makes physical contact with his opponent.) * Spiral Blade: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Lumagrowl. * Blade Fantasma (Plain Fantasma): Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. * Wolf Howler: Subtracts 500 Gs from the each opponent. * Garm Shield: Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Skoll Fang (Skull Fang): Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Deadly Fantasma ''(Death Fantasma): Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Lumagrowl. * '''Time Warp': Turns back time until the brawler stops it. * Guard Palan ''(Guard Palace): Nullifies the opponent's ability and subtracts 300 Gs from each opponent. Game Lumagrowl was released together with Avior, Dharak, Snapzoid, Coredem, Phosphos, Strikeflier, and Helix Dragonoid. Like most Gundalian Bakugan, Lumagrowl can combine with the Bakugan Battle Gears. With the metal cylinder inside Lumagrowl's back, the Bakugan Battle Gears can be activated when they combine. To do this, you have to pull the tail back. Its Pyrus version comes in two variations, with 650 Gs in BakuTriad and 800 Gs in the BakuBoost+Supper Assault pack. Currently, It does not come in Subterra. Its Haos version comes in five variations, with rarely 900 but most of the time 770 Gs or 800 in BakuBoost and 630/660 Gs in BakuTriad and 700 Gs in Bakugan Battle Arena. Its Clear comes in one variation 780. Its Darkus version comes in only one variation, with 700 Gs in BakuTins. Its Aquos version comes in three variations, with 600/730/740 Gs in BakuTriad/Game Pack, and 730 Gs or 700 Gs in BakuBoost. Its Ventus version comes in two variations, 730 Gs and 780 Gs. Its BakuCamo version is 790. Clear Lumagrowls are 700 Gs. Trivia * The posture of an opened Lumagrowl looks like a well known dog trick known as "beg" or "stand up". * Lumagrowl in Bakugan form resembles Tigrerra with wolf-like characteristics. * Lumagrowl partially resembles Ninetales from ''Pokémon, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox from Naruto, and Kyubimon from Digimon. All of them are based off of kitsune, traditional Japanese folklore. * Luma means old in Tagalog. * Although Bakugan don't usually have pegs for Battle Gear in the anime, it has been seen with pegs in ball form. * He is usually called "mutt" or "doggie" by his opponents. * He is the third Bakugan to have his partner die. The first being Aranaut, and the second being Rubanoid. * Lumagrowl is the only surviving member of the Twelve Orders. Nurzak, Sabator, and the minor twelve orders do not count as they had defected to Neathia. * In the anime he has yellow hair, but on ability cards he mostly has grey hair * After he surrenders to Aranaut, Fabia grows respect for him showing that she felt bad that he lost his partner. * He was unbeaten whenever he had his Battle Gear on until his final match with Aranaut, in which he surrenders. * Lumagrowl has a lot in common with Aranaut: they are both voiced by Dan Petronijevic, have lost their partner and are both Haos attributed Bakugan. They also seem to have some sort of pride and honor in both of them as well. * Lumagrowl first part of name sounds like luna. * Lumagrowl disobey Kazarina's orders only one time, in the episode Broken Spell. Gallery Anime File:lymagrowlballclsed.png|Lumagrowl in ball form (closed) File:lumagrowlballform.png|Lumagrowl in ball form (open) File:lumabariascl.png|Lumagrowl combined with Barias Gear in ball form (closed) File:lumabariasop.png|Lumagrowl combined with Barias Gear in ball form (opened) File:lumagrowlbakuform.png|Lumagrowl in Bakugan form File:Lm27.jpg File:lumabriareasl.png|Lumagrowl combined with Barias Gear in Bakugan form File:lumaarcadiasword.png|Lumagrowl about to use ability Arcadia Sword File:guardshield.png|Lumagrowl using ability Garm Shield File:scolmfang.png|Lumagrowl using ability Skoll Fang File:wolfhowler.png|Lumagrowl using ability Wolf Howler File:deadlyantarpa.png|Lumagrowl using ability Blade Fantasma File:spiralwave.png|Lumagrowl using ability Spiral Blade File:arcadiasword.png|Lumagrowl using ability Arcadia Sword File:lumattackdrago.png|Lumagrowl attacking Lumino Dragonoid File:lumavsdrago.png|Lumagrowl versus Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid File:lumavsaranaut.png|Lumagrowl versus Haos Aranaut 120px-Scolmfang.png File:lumavsphosphos.png|Lumagrowl versus Aquos Phosphos File:attackbydrago.png|Lumagrowl trying to resist Drago's attack File:kazarina and luma.jpg File:lumajump.png|Lumagrowl jumping File:lummarunning.png|Lumagrowl running File:lumaprotectkaza.png|Lumagrowl protecting Kazarina from Lena's attack File:Lllp18.jpg File:Screenshot-360.png File:Screenshot-388.png File:Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.09.01 PM.png|Lumagrowl and Kazarina File:12ordersbakugans.png|The Twelve Orders' Bakugan File:sannedbybaku.png|Lumagrowl scanned by BakuMeter File:lumax.jpg|Lumagrowl in Bakugan form Game File:HaosLumagrowl-770GsBakuCore.jpg|Haos Lumagrowl File:Unknown_Bakugan2.jpg|Haos Lumagrowl File:Lumagrowl_AirKor.jpg|Haos Lumagrowl with Gold AirKor File:SL277370.JPG|Aquos Lumagrowl File: Lumagrowl With Battle Gear.jpg|Silver Vilantor Gear attached to Aquos Lumagrowl File:!BoQThS!!mk~$(KGrHqMH-CcEuYywco3jBLm0oPQHkw~~_35.JPG File:!BoQTgnw!2k~$(KGrHqUH-EEEuZ,FpcsOBLm0oKHz2g~~_35.JPG File:!BoQSzuwBGk~$(KGrHqUH-EEEuZ,FpcsOBLm0iu3wp!~~_35.JPG File:Pyrus_Lumigrowl.jpg|Pyrus Lumagrowl File:!BkPl3-QBmk~$(KGrHqEH-CcEs9!wB,c2BLWyjWUvZ!~~_12.jpg|JetKor attached to Pyrus Lumagrowl File:7700d42098f61e447718f13e3cf79d6a_image_466x419.jpg|Pyrus Lumagrowl File:Lumigrowl.jpg|Darkus Lumagrowl File:Bakupics2 024.JPG|Darkus Lumagrowl File:!Bp7okS!BWk~$(KGrHqEOKjsEuZcfpNpUBLth2O(Ivw~~_12.jpg File:Clear_Lumagrowl.jpg|Packaged Clear Lumagrowl File:SUNP0087.jpg|Packaged BakuCamo Lumagrowl File:SUNP0085.jpg|BakuCamo Lumagrowl File:ShowImage.jpg|Stealth Lumagrowl Bakugan Dimensions File:Lumagrowl BD database.jpg|Haos Lumagrowl File:Lumagrowl_VS_Lumagrowl.jpg|Haos Lumagrowl VS Darkus Lumagrowl File:Lumagrowl Subterra.JPG|Subterra Lumagrowl File:ClearlumagrowlBD.png|Clear Lumagrowl File:SUNP0089.jpg|BakuCamo Lumagrowl File:stealth lumagrowl.png|BakuCamo Lumagrowl File:aquos lumagrowl.png|Aquos Lumagrowl File:pyrus lumagrowl.png|Pyrus Lumagrowl ClearLumagrowl.png DarkusLumagrowl.png HaosLumagrowl.png PyrusLumagrowl.png AquosLumagrowl.png SubterraLumagrowl.png Screen shot 2011-02-23 at 5.16.45 PM.png lumagrowl hit.png|Lumagrowl hit. ArcticLumagrowl.png Haos_Lumagrowl_Victory_!.png|Lumagrowl Victory ! Aquos_Lumagrowl_Open.png|Aquos Lumagrowl (Ball Form) Stealth.PNG Clear_Lumagrowl_Open.png Darkus_Lumagrowl_Open.png Haos_Lumagrowl_Open.png Pyrus_Lumagrowl_Open.png Subterra_Lumagrowl_Open.png Ventus_Lumagrowl_Open.png 2011-05-25 0819.png Scorch_BD.png Screen shot 2011-05-28 at 10.20.17 PM.png Ability Card Images Blindingrays.jpg Emboldeningstrike.jpg Energyboost.jpg Fusionbeam.jpg Invigorate.jpg Kineticshield.jpg Lightwaveshift.jpg Speedoflight.jpg Burningrevenge.jpg Burningspite.jpg Immolation.jpg Smokescreen.jpg Relentlesscharge.jpg Flittingflames.jpg Others File:LUMAGROWL.gif|Lumagrowl's Ability Card File:SHIELD_SMASH_LUMAGROWL.gif|The Gate Card Shield Smash with the Ball and Bakugan Forms of Lumagrowl File:Screen_shot_2010-03-03_at_10.17.16_PM.png File:Lumagrowl + Barias Gear.jpg|Barias Gear connected to Lumagrowl File:Lumagrowl howl.png Luma.PNG Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Twelve Orders Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Gundalian Bakugan Category:Characters